el gobernante de gravity falls
by DarkTsubasa99
Summary: Dipper lo ha perdido todo conocidos, amigos y familia pero no esta dispuesto a aceptar ese destino así que con la ayuda de las 3 personas mas inesperada realizara un ritual que lo llevara devuelta en el tiempo para evitar que esta tragedia suceda pero también le dará el poder que lo hará un dios en el cuerpo de un niño, monstruos prepárense que el gobernante de gravity falls viene
1. Chapter 1

**EL GOBERNANTE DE GRAVITY FALLS**

**PROLOGO**

EN UN BOSQUE DESOLADO SE PUEDE OBSERVAR A 4 FIGURAS ENCAPUCHADAS PUESTAS EN UNA POSICION DE UN TRIANGULO MIENTRAS UNA DE ESTAS SE ENCUENTRA EN EL CENTRO DEL TRIANGULO CADA FIGURA SOSTIENE UN LIBRO CON UN NUMERO EN LA PORTADA.

DE REPENTE LA FIGURA QUE SOSTIENE EL LIBRO CON EL NUMERO 1 SE QUITA LA CAPUCHA MOSTRANDO A UN JOVEN DE 12 AÑOS CON EL PERO MARRON Y OJOS VERDE MARINO LLEVA PUESTO UNA CAMISA AZUL Y PANTALONES CAFES JUNTO CON ZAPATOS CAFÉ OSCURO Y USA UNA CORBATA DE MOÑO CON UNA JOYA VERDE AGUA QUE LA SOSTIENE, EL NOMBRE DE ESTA FIGURA ES REVERSE DIPPER.

ENTONCES LA FIGURA QUE SOTIENE EL LIBRO CON EL NUMERO 2. SE QUITA TAMBIEN LA CAPUCHA MOSTRANDO A UNA JOVEN DE 12 AÑOS CON EL CABELLO MARRON QUE ES SOSTENIDO POR UNA CINTA CON UNA JOYA VERDE AGUA COMO ADORNO, TIENE OJOS COLOR VERDE MARINO Y LLEVA PUESTO UN CHALECO MANGA LARGA COLOR VERDE AGUA SOBRE UNA CAMISA BLANCA Y LLEVA PUESTO UNA FALDA COLOR NEGRO QUE LE LLEGA A LAS RODILLAS JUNTO CON UNOS TACONES BAJOS COLOR VERDE AGUA, EL NOMBRE DE ESTA FIGURA ES REVERSE MABEL.

DESPUES LA FIGURA QUE SOSTIENE EL LIBRO CON EL NUMERO 3. SE QUITA LA CAPUCHA MOSTRANDO A UN JOVEN DE 16 AÑOS CON EL PELO RUBIO BRILLANTE Y TIENE UN SOMBRERO DE COPA NEGRO PUESTO SOBRE ESTE, TIENE OJOS COLOR AMARILLO BRILLANTE Y LLEVA UN PARCHE NEGRO QUE CUBRE UNO DE SUS OJOS, ESTA USANDO UN TRAJE DE GALA CON UN CHALECO AMARILLO MANGA LARGA SOBRE UNA CAMISA BLANCA Y UNA CORBATA NEGRA, LLEVA PUESTO UN PANTALON NEGRO Y ZAPATOS NEGROS DE PUNTA , EL NOMBRE DE ESTA FIGURA ES BILL CIPHER O MEJOR CONOCIDO COMO EL DEMONIO ISOCELES.

POR ULTIMO LA FIGURA QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN EL CENTRO DEL TRIANGULO Y LA TIENE EL LIBRO 4 SE QUITA LA CAPUCHA MOSTRANDO UN JOVEN DE 12 AÑOS CON EL PELO MARRON Y OJOS MARRON OSCURO, LLEVA PUESTO UNA GORRA AZUL CON BLANCO CON EL DISEÑO DE UN PINO AZUL ALFRENTE DE ESTA, TIENE PUESTO UN CHALECO SIN MANGAS COLOR AZUL OSCURO SOBRE UNA CAMISETA NARANJA Y LLEVA PANTALONES CORTOS COLOR GRIS QUE LE LLEGAN A LAS RODILLAS JUNTO CON UNOS ZAPATOS NEGROS, EL NOMBRE DE ESTA FIGURA ES DIPPER PINES.

**BILL:** ESTAS SEGURO DE ESTO DIPPER? , DEBER ESTAR CONSIENTE QUE UNA VEZ REALISADO EL RITUAL NO HABRA MARCHA ATRÁS Y DEJARAS DE SER HUMANO PARA SIEMPRE.

** :** POR ESTA VEZ ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON BILL, DEBERIAS RECONSIDERAR lo que estás a punto de hacer, PODRIA LLEGAR A ARREPENTIRTE DE LAS CONSECUENCIAS.

Dipper se quedó con callado con la cabeza gacha, causando que Bill y r. dipper suspiraran cansadamente.

**R. Mabel:** escucha dipper no voy a preguntarte si estás seguro de hacer esto, solo te voy a decir que no importa lo que pase después del ritual siempre te esteremos apoyando los tres sin importar que ya que somos tus amigos.

**Dipper:** gracias a todos ustedes por su preocupación , pero estoy decidido a hacer esto ya que esta es la única manera de recuperar a las personas que amo , también es la única manera de obtener el poder para evitar que esta tragedia vuelva a pasar así que aceptare las consecuencias y correré los riesgos sin importar cuales sean.

La voz de dipper sonaba llena de determinación y valentía, haciendo que los 3 asintieran a sus palabras con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

**Bill:** bueno si no hay nada más que decir comencemos con el ritual.

Entonces r. dipper, r. Mabel y Bill empezaron a recitar cada uno un conjuro diferente cada uno.

**r. Dipper:** con la rueda del destino rota la distorsión es posible pero deberás aceptar los pecados que cometerás en tu futuro y no arrepentirte de ellos, los aceptaras dipper?

**Dipper:** si, aceptare todo pecado que cometa y no me arrepentiré de ninguno.

Cuando dipper termino de decir hablar r. dipper y el libro 1 se convirtieron en polvo y entraron dentro del cuerpo de dipper.

**R. Mabel: **con el hilo de la vida roto el control es posible pero deberás ser juez impasible que juzga los pecados, aceptaras ser el juez dipper?

**Dipper:** si, juzgare todo pecado que conlleve al mal y no mostrare misericordia

Al terminar la frase r. Mabel y el libro 2 se convirtieron en polvo y entraron en la mente de dipper.

**Bill: **con los pilares del tiempo rotos la inmortalidad y omnisciencia son posibles pero deberás estar dispuesto a dejar tu humanidad y cargar los pecados de los demás por el bien de ellos, estás dispuesto dipper?

**Dipper:** si, dejare atrás mi humanidad y cargare con el peso de todos los pecados en mi almas hasta el fin de los tiempos

Al terminar la frase Bill y el libro 3 se volvieron versiones espectrales de ellos mismos y se fusionaron con el alma de dipper.

Al terminar el proceso de fusión una voz misteriosa recitó la última parte del ritual

**Voz misteriosa: **con las tres llaves la puerta de la verdad será abierta y permitirá gobernar el espacio y tiempo pero se debe aceptar el bien y el mal seguir más allá de ellos y encontrar el equilibrio entre los 2, aceptaras la verdad y encontraras el equilibrio dipper?

**Dipper:** si, aceptare la verdad y trascenderé el bien y el mal hasta hallar el equilibrio entre los 2

Al terminar la frase el libro 4 se convirtió en polvo y entro en el cuerpo dipper.

Al entrar el último libro dentro de dipper este empezó a emanar una luz de color dorado muy intensa la cual iluminaba todo el bosque, tras pasar un tiempo dipper dejo de brillar

**Dipper: **el ritual ha sido terminado pero esto es solo el comienzo, será mejor que vuelva a donde todo empezó y evite que esta tragedia se repita.

Al terminar de hablar dipper chasqueo los dedos y enfrente a el apareció un portal el cual mostraba el día antes que él y Mabel viajaran a gravity falls.

Dipper al ver de nuevo a su hermano no pudo evitar llenarse de una gran felicidad al volver a verla.

**Dipper: **esta vez sí lograre protegerte sin importar que y eliminare a cualquiera que intente lastimarte

Al decir las últimas palabras los ojos de dipper cambiaron y empezaron a brillar, el derecho brillaba color verde marino y el izquierdo brillaba color amarillo intenso

**Dipper: **BUENO ES HORA DE INICIAR ESTA NUEVA TRAVESIA Y ESTA VEZ NO HABRAS ERRORES

AL TERMINAR DE HABLAR DIPPER SALTO DENTRO DEL PORTAL PARA VOLVER EN EL TIEMPO AL DIA ANTES DE VIAJAR A GRAVITY FALLS.


	2. capitulo 2

DE VUELTA AL INICIO

en una casa .un joven dormido se sacudía mientras imágenes muy vividas invadían su cerebro mostrándole distintos sucesos , los cuales nunca el había vivido o eso creía el.

Pero en realidad esas imágenes era causadas por la fusión entre su yo del futuro y su yo del presente , mientras el joven se empezaba a sacudir violentamente , en su mente se llevaba acabo una de las escenas finales de su trágico futuro.

Mente de dipper

Dipper: donde estoy.

Preguntaba el joven castaño al verse inmerso en un lugar completamente oscuro y sin ruido alguno, de repente todo el lugar se ilumino con distintas escenas , las cuales pasaban muy rápido pero de repente todo se tuvo mostrando una escena que dipper no podía creer.

Dipper: no , por favor eso no puede ser VERDAD.

Grito dipper al presenciar la escena la cual mostraba el cadáver de su hermano tirado en un charco de su propia sangre y al lado del cadáver había una figura rodeada de sombras la cual pronuncio una sola oración.

Figura desconocida: tú buscaste esto dipper, no debiste entrometerte en mis planes.

Fin del sueño.

Dipper se levantó de un salto de su cama, sudando profusamente y muy alterado.

Dipper: hace tiempo que no tenía esa pesadilla, espera un momento.

De repente dipper se dio cuenta que estaba en su casa y que llevaba puesto su ropa de dormir lo cual lo extraño, ya que lo último que el recordaba era estar en el bosque con Bill y los reverse pines, de repente todo encajo en su cabeza.

Dipper: claro, el ritual si funciono logre volver al pasado, SI.

Grito con alegría dipper al ver que si había funcionado, pero su celebración se vio interrumpida por una voz, que él creía que no volvería escuchar jamás, la misma voz de la persona que más amaba con todo su corazón.

Mabel: dipper estar despierto, mama dice que debes apurarte ya casi nos tocas irnos para donde el tío Stan, será mejor que bajes rápido a desayunar.

Dipper no podía creerlo, después de tanto tiempo sin oír esa dulce voz era casi como estar en paraíso volver a escucharla, le falto poco para saltar de la camas , abrir la puerta y exprimir a su hermana en un fuerte abrazo, pero sabía que tenía que actuar normal para guardad las apariencias y que nadie sospechara nada.

Dipper: gracias Mabel por avisarme, dile a mama que ya voy a bajar a desayunar.

Mabel al escuchar la respuesta, le dio un simple claro a su hermano y bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Mientras tanto en cuarto dipper, bajo de su cama y se dirigió a la ducha para tomar un baño, mientras tomaba su ducha también planeaba cual era el mejor curso de acción que debía tomar para que el futuro pudiera cambiar y que no se repitiera de nuevo esa tragedia, al terminar su ducha salió del baño y se dirigió a su closet por su ropa, pero a medio camino se le ocurrió una idea.

Dipper: ahora que lo pienso se supone que he obtenido todos los poderes de Bill, los reverse pines y de los 4 libros, creo que es hora de probarlos.

Entonces dipper chasqueo los dedos y sobre su cuerpo de materializo un conjunto de ropa nuevo.

El conjunto consistía en un pantalón negro , junto con una camisa rojo escarlata y un chaleco negro sin mangas y unos guantes negros sin dedos y para terminar un sombrero como el de Bill sobre su cabeza además los guantes y el chaleco tenía el círculo del demonio isósceles grabado.

Dipper: vaya están genial estos poderes y me encanta este estilo, bueno pero ya basta de tontear será mejor que baje a desayunar ya que después de esto , viajaremos a gravity falls y apenas llegue ajustare cuentas con algunas personas.

Mientras dipper hablaba poco a poco se iba formando una sonrisa cruel y sádica en su rostro la cual delataba una gran ansias se sangre y además sus 2 ojos brillan de color amarillo y agua marina.

Dipper. Pronto todos los que ocasionaron esto pagaran, por lo que hicieron y yo me encargare de hacerlos sufrir, jajajajajajajJAJAJAJA.

Notas del autor

Bueno gente aquí está el segundo capítulo, me disculpo por la demora intentare actualizar la historia más a menudo, y por favor si ven algo en lo que pueda mejorar díganmelo y yo haré lo posible por hacerlo.

A por cierto por favor escríbanme en lo comentarios a quienes quieren que sean las parejas de dipper.


	3. Chapter 3

Llegando a gravity falls

Normal pov

Después de que dipper termino de reír, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a al comedor para poder desayunar junto con su familia, mientras bajaba las escaleras se perdió en sus pensamiento en cuanto a cuales deberían ser la acciones que debería realizar para cambiar el futuro, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al comedor y que su hermana lo estaba llamando.

Mabel: dippeeeeeeeeeeeerrrr, oye reacciona dipper

Decía Mabel mientras sacudía a su hermano, este al sentir la sacudida salió de sus pensamientos para fijarse en su hermana.

Dipper: lo siento Mabel, no me di cuenta de que me llamabas

Respondió dipper, Mabel le pareció un poco extraño la manera en que actuaba su hermano pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

Mabel: está bien dipper, solo te estaba preguntado por el cambio de vestimenta, te queda muy bien

Decía Mabel con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas lo cual le extrañaba de porque ella se sentía avergonzada con el nuevo look de su hermano.

Dipper: gracias por el cumplido Mabel, y en cuanto al nuevo look es que decidí cambiar mi estilo a algo más acorde a mí.

Mabel: dejando eso de lado vamos a desayunar que ya casi nos toca irnos para donde el tío Stan.

Dipper: está bien vamos. "Pronto volveré a ese lugar y podre vengarme de todos aquellos que me quitaron todo"

Dipper y Mabel terminaron de desayunar y estaban esperando a sus padres para que los llevaran a gravity falls, tras esperar 5 minutos, sus padres terminaron de arreglarse y les dijeron que se subieran al coche.

Dipper pov:

Después de subirme al coche de mi padres me quede viendo por la ventana el paisaje, sin embrago no pude evitar que mi mente recordara la tragedia por la que tuve que pasar, inconscientemente apreté muy fuerte mi manos lo suficiente para hacerme daño.

Mabel parecía darse cuenta de esto porque me miro de manera preocupada y un poco asustada, mis padres no parecieron darse cuenta de esto ya que estaban hablando entre ellos.

Mabel: estas bien dipper.

Me pregunto mi hermanas, en ese momento no sabía que decir, así que solo pude hacer una cosa , la cual fue poner mi mejor sonrisa falsa, lo cual no fue muy duro debido a que tenía los conocimientos de 3 personas expertos en ese tipo de sonrisas.

Dipper: sí, estoy bien Mabel no es nada.

Normal pov

El viaje transcurrió muy tranquilo, lo cual extraños a los padre de Mabel y Dipper, cuando los voltearon a ver, vieron una escena muy rara para ellos, Dipper se encontraba viendo el paisaje por la ventana de manera muy calmada pero sus ojos mostraban como si estuviera perdido en su mente, mientras que Mabel estaba sentada muy callada observando a su hermano con una mirada que mostraba un poco de preocupación, los padres no les pareció algo de mucha importancia así que lo dejaron pasar.

Tras unas cuantas horas llegaron a su destino el pueblo de gravity falls, los padres dejaron a los niños en la entrada del pueblo junto con su equipaje y les dijeron que se quedaran aquí que su tío Stan los vendría a recoger dentro de poco.

Tras pasar 5 minutos apareció su tío Stan en un carrito de golf.

Stan: hola chicos, espero que no tuvieran que espera mucho.

Dipper: tranquilo tío Stan no esperamos muchos.

Stan: bueno. Venga chicos pongan su equipaje en el carro que los llevare a mi cabaña donde se quedaran el verano.

Tras unos pocos minutos llegaron a la cabaña del tío Stan, Mabel quedo muy fascinada con ella , ya que le pareció muy bonita , mientras que Dipper no mostraba emoción alguna al ver la cabaña.

Después de observar la cabaña, entraron en ella y el tío Stan les dijo que su habitación estaba en el ático y que podían decorarlas como quisieran.

Al llegar al ático, Mabel pidió la cama de la izquierda y se puso a decorar ese lado pegando brillos y poster de cantantes, en cambio Dipper se dirigió a la cama de la derecha y vio la misma cabra que había visto hace tanto tiempo encima de su cama.

Dipper pov:

"Interesante parece que nada ha cambiado en esta línea temporal, entonces eso significa que hoy sería el día en el que yo encuentro el diario y en el que los gnomos intentan convertir a Mabel en su reina."

"Pero eso no pasara esta vez esas pequeñas escorias no tocaran a mi hermana esta vez"

Normal pov:

Dipper: oye Mabel, que te parece si vamos a la tienda del tío Stan a ver sus exhibiciones.

Mabel: sería estupendo dipper, venga vamos.

Decía Mabel demostrando un gran entusiasmo por ver las exhibiciones de la tienda.

Dipper: bueno, ve hiendo tu primero que yo después te alcanzo que aún tengo que ordenar mi parte del cuarto.

Al terminar la oración Mabel salió corriendo hacia la tienda de su tío.

Dipper al ver que se encontraba solo empezó a pensar en una manera de mantener alejados a los gnomos de su hermana,

Dipper: de qué manera podría alejar a esa escorio de mi hermana, a ya sé cómo podría alejarlos.

Entonces dipper empezó a centrar la energía de su interior en sus palmas hasta que se creó una pequeña esfera de color azul claro, dipper observaba la esfera sorprendido por el poder que esta desprendía.

Después de terminar de observar la esfera, dipper la aplasto entre sus 2 manos y de repente se liberó una onda de energía descomunal que cubría el rango de todo gravity falls.

Al mismo el tiempo que la onda de energía seguía expandiéndose, todo ser sobrenatural sintió un terror absoluto en todo su cuerpo al sentir el poder de la onda y de la maldad que esta desprendía.

Curiosamente cuando la onda toco a los seres sobrenaturales, les dio una visión de donde se originó la onda y de quien la causo. Lo cual solo les causo más temor al contemplar un joven de 12 años observándolos con ojos brillantes como faroles que solo desprendían odio y sed de sangre hacia ellos.

Entonces todas las creaturas se dieron cuenta que lo que había sido esa onda, una advertencia para mantenerse alejado de él y de esa cabaña.

Dipper: eso debió haber funcionado y si no funciono simplemente destruiré a cualquier ser sobrenatural que se acerque, bueno Mabel me debe estar esperando en la tienda será mejor que baje o si no se impacientara.

Pero antes de dirigirse a donde esta Mabel, recordó que tenía que decorar su cuarto así que chasqueo los dedos y su cuarto ya estaba completamente decorado justo como él lo recordaba, la única diferencia era que la sabana era nueva y que en el escritorio habían 2 fotos, una de él y Mabel y la otra de el junto con Bill y los reverse pines.

Dipper: ahora sí, ya está todo en orden.

Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo de la historia espero que os guste y ya saben si ven algo en lo que pueda mejorar solo díganlo y lo intentare y en cuanto a quien será la pareja de dipper he decidido la opción más simple la cual es esta.

Mientras avanza la historia creare la base de las relaciones de dipper con diferentes chicas y cuando llegue el momento de elegir dependerá de ustedes.

Bueno me despido, que tengan un buen dia.


	4. Chapter 4

Gravity falls no me pertenece le pertenece a su creador el cual no se me el nombre

Encuentro inesperado

Normal pov

Después de que dipper termino de arreglar su parte del cuarto, se dirigió hacia la tienda para encontrarse con Mabel.

Dipper: oye Mabel, estas aquí?

Decía dipper mientras entraba a la tienda de su tío Stan.

Mabel: si aquí estoy dipper, mira estas exhibiciones tan raras y espectaculares.

Decía Mabel mientras saltaba de entusiasmo al contemplar todas las exhibiciones de la tienda.

Dipper: bueno, ciertamente son unas exhibiciones muy peculiares

Respondió dipper mientras caminaba hacia su hermana, hasta quedar parado al lado de ella.

Los 2 se quedaron un tiempo hay observando todas las exhibiciones pero ninguno de ellos les prestaba atención ya que andaban perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Dipper pov

"Ya me había olvidado de cómo se veía la tienda del tío Stan, pero no es de extrañar después de todo la última vez que la vi estaba totalmente destruida y en llamas"

"pero dejando eso lado, será mejor que valla a donde se encuentra el tercer diario aunque, aun no sé qué hare con él, bueno lo mejor será mantenerlo por si acaso"

Normal pov

Dipper al estar concentrado en averiguar qué hacer con el diario no se dio cuenta de cómo Mabel se le había quedado mirando fijamente mientras se perdía en sus pensamiento.

Mabel pov

"Que estará pasando con dipper, desde esta mañana ha estado actuando un tanto extraño, es como si fuera alguien diferente"

"nah, seguro es mi imaginación, mejor me concentro en mis planes para conseguir mi súper romance de verano"

Normal pov

Mabel: bueno, ya he visto suficiente, ahora voy a poner en acción mi plan para conseguir mi romance de verano

Dijo Mabel mientras suspiraba como chica enamorada al terminar la oración,

Dipper: estas seguro de seguir con ese plan Mabel, quiero decir solo tienes 12 años, no es muy pronto para buscar un novio.

Decía dipper con una cara de intriga, mientras que por dentro trataba de contener el deseo de eliminar a cualquiera que se acercara a su hermana.

Mabel: o vamos dipper, es nuestro primer verano lejos de casa además es mi oportunidad de vivir un romance de película.

Dipper: ahhhhhh (suspiro), está bien lo que tú digas solo por favor no exageres con este plan

Dijo dipper ya resignado a aceptar las acciones de su hermana.

En ese momento entro Stan por la puerta de la tienda, acompañado por 2 personas

Stan: bueno niños me gustaría presentarles a mis 2 empleados Soos y Wendy.

Soos era un hombre, casi tan alto como Stan y un poco gordito, además usaba una gorra de color café junto con una camisa verde oscuro un tanto opaco con un símbolo de interrogación en el medio de esta y unos pantaloncillos color kaki y para terminar llevaba unos zapatos cafés.

Mientras que Wendy era una adolescente alta y delgada, además tenía el pelo rojo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, está usando una camisa verde a cuadros juntos con unos jean azul y unas botas cafés además de llevar un sombrero de leñador.

Soos: hola niños, muchos gusto

Wendy: hola, que tal

Una vez terminado las presentaciones los 4 ahora amigos empezaron a charlar mientras que Stan había salido para atender algunos asuntos.

Wendy: oye dipper, quería preguntarte que es ese círculo en tus guantes y chaleco

Cuando dipper estaba a punto de responder, Stan entro por la puerta sosteniendo unos carteles

Stan: bueno chicos, necesito a alguien que ponga estos carteles en el bosque ¿algún voluntario?

Dipper: yo lo hare, tío Stan

Respondió dipper de manera automática y un poco acelerada

Stan: está bien, entonces toma los carteles

Dijo Stan mientras le pasaba los carteles a dipper junto con los clavos y el martillo

Dipper: listo, regreso dentro de poco (dice mientras caminas hacia la salida de la tienda)

Mabel: cuídate hermano

Dipper: lo hare

Dipper pov

Una vez que Salí de la cabaña del misterio me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba el diario número 3, pero mientras me dirigía hacia aquel lugar note algo extraño pasando, eran los gnomos y parecían estar llevando un gran saco con forma de persona.

"es en serio, un grupo de gnomos a mitad del día mientras carga un gran costal, estos chicos no son muy inteligente o discretos; lo mejor será que los siga para ver quién es la pobre victima después de todo el diario puede esperar"

Normal pov

Después de que dipper termino ese pensamiento, empezó a seguir al grupo de gnomos hasta su guarida curiosamente nunca se percataron de él los estaba siguiendo, esto solo sirvió para dar mayor peso al pensamiento de dipper sobre la poca inteligencia de los gnomos.

Una vez llegaron a la guarida de los gnomos, ellos soltaron el costal en el suelo y lo abrieron.

Como era de esperarse la persona adentro no estaba muy feliz con esta situación.

?: QUE DIABLOS, QUIENES SE CREEN USTEDES PEQUEÑOS ENANOS, COMO SE ATREVEN A SECUESTRARME, NO SABEN QUIEN SOY.

Mientras la supuesta víctima les daba el sermón de su vida a los pobres gnomos, dipper no podía hacer más que aguantarse las ganas de reír al ver como los pobres gnomos estaban aterrorizados de esta persona, lastimosamente no pudo contener las ganas por mucho tiempo.

Dipper: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja,

(Ríe histéricamente)

Mientras dipper se destartalaba de la risa no noto que había llamado la atención de los gnomos y su supuesta víctima.

?:¿Oye quién eres tú? Y porque te ríes como loco, que no vez que estas interrumpiendo mi diatriba hacia estos enanos

Dijo la "victima" ha dipper, que tras escuchar esto paro de reír.

Dipper: lo siento por reírme pero es que esta escena es muy cómica

Dijo dipper mientras se mantenía a la distancia suficiente para que su sombrero le tapara la cara

?: Mmmm ya, pero aun no has respondido mi pregunta en cuanto a quien eres ( dice mientras lo señala con un dedo)

Dipper: o donde están mis modales, déjame presentarme mi nombre es dipper pines y tú debes ser (desaparece de repente y aparece tras ella) pacifica northwest (lo dice susurrando al oído)

La ahora identificada pacifica estaba totalmente congelada del asombro y el miedo hacia el joven que estaba justo ahora detrás suyo pero definitivamente lo que más le aterraba era la reacción de los gnomos estaban completamente aterrorizados de solo ver al misterioso joven.

Gnomo Jeff: que haces tú aquí (lo dice tartamudeando y temblando)

Dipper: que, acaso tiene algún problema con que yo esté aquí pequeña escoria (dice mientras se aleja de pacífica y empieza a caminar hacia los gnomos)

Los gnomos esta demasiados aterrorizaos para responder, y solo podían espera que el ser enfrente de ellos les tuviera compasión

Mientras esto sucedía, pacifica solo podía observar como los enanos que la habían secuestrado sin ningún escrúpulo temblaban como hojas ante este chico

Pacifica: "porque ellos le temen tanto"

Era lo que pensaba pacifica de la escena en frente de ella

Dipper: saben que, hoy me siento compasivo asique no are nada con ustedes, pero quiero que hagan algo por mí, entendieron

Gnomos: (asienten con la cabeza rápidamente)

Dipper: bien, quiero que le digan a todos los seres de gravity falls que no se atrevan a meterse en mi camino ya que si lo hacen. (Todo a su alrededor se enciende en llamas azules, que votan una sombra sobre dipper que solo dejar ver el brillo amarillo y verde-azulado de sus ojos) **destruiré por completo su inmunda existencia.**

Los gnomos solo podían asentir lentamente mientras por dentro estaban deseando que este ser se alejara de ellos, mientras tanto pacifica no sabían que hacer se supone que hoy sería un día normal para ella, habían salido un momento de la mansión para tomar aire, cuando estos enanos la habían atacado y metido dentro del costal sin embargo esos mismo enanos ahora se encontraban al borde de un paro cardiaco al igual que ella al presenciar tal demostración de poder y sed de sangre pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo a una parte de ella le parecía muy excitante la muestre de poder del joven enfrente de ella.

Pero no podía culparse por pensar de esa manera después de todo sus padres la criaron para amar y anhelar el poder ya fuera del dinero o político pero el joven enfrente de ella hacia que lo anterior palideciese en comparación con el poder que justo ahora emanaba .

Tras ver como los gnomos aceptaban dipper apago las llamas y el brillo de sus ojos.

Dipper: bien, ahora que todo está hecho, me llevare a pacifica a su casa para que pueda descansar, ya que me imagino que esta experiencia debe haber sido abrumadora para ella (dice mientras camina hacia donde se encuentras pacifa)

Dipper: pacifica ven, ya es hora de que regreses a casa

Pacifica: está bien dipper (lo dice sumisamente)

Ante la respuesta de pacifica de dipper solo podía alzar una ceja en cuanto al raro comportamiento pero lo desestimo rápidamente

Dipper: bien, vámonos

Al terminar de hablar dipper chasquea los dedos y desaparece junto con pacifica, dejando la guarida de los gnomos.

Tras unos segundo dipper y pacífica en cuarto de pacifica dentro de la mansión northwest.

Dipper: bueno ya está, estás en tu casa sana y salva sin más preámbulos me despido, adiós (dice mientras se prepara para tele transportarse)

Pacifica: espera (lo agarra de la mano)

Dipper: (levanta una ceja) que pasa

Pacifica: crees que podamos volver a encontrarnos uno de estos días (dice tímidamente)

Dipper: para que, quieres volver a encontrarte conmigo

Pacifica: bueno, es que me pareces muy interesante además si no te molesta podrías contarme como hiciste todo eso allá en el bosque

Dipper:(un tanto confundido) no veo por qué no se podría, además sería bueno tener alguien con quien platicar con normalidad, está bien acepto

Pacifica: excelente (lo dice de manera muy alegre) e quiero decir, está bien, te parece bien el jueves

Dipper: está bien, te veré el jueves a las 2 pm, bueno me despido, adiós (desaparece completamente)

Pacifica: con que dipper pines, que interesante (lo dice con una sonrisa en su rostro y un leve sonrojo)

Tras un segundo, dipper aparece de nuevo en el bosque de gravity falls justo en la ubicación del tercer diario.

Dipper: bueno eso fue raro, pero no me quejo, ya sea en esta línea temporal o en la mía pacífica y yo siempre hemos terminado siendo muy cercano,

Decía dipper mientras se dirigía al árbol que contenía el diario, una vez estuvo enfrente de este chasqueo los dedos y la compuerta de metal se abrió para mostrar las 2 palancas que habrían el compartimiento del diario.

Tras abrir la compuerta dipper activo la segunda palanca y a pocos metros de él se habría la compuerta que contenía el diario

Dipper: bueno, aquí está una de las principales causas de todo mi sufrimiento y al mismo tiempo una de las llaves de mi redención, pero ¿que podría hacer con esto?

Se preguntaba dipper mientras sostenía el diario en su mano derecha

Dipper: a ya sé que hacer (dice mientras chasquea los dedos) lo mejor será que absorba el diario dentro de mi igual a como hice con los otros, bueno hagámoslo

Entonces dipper empieza a acercar el diario a su brazo derecho mientras este brilla de color dorado, cuando el diario toca el brazo de dipper este desaparece en partículas doradas las cuales entran en el brazo de dipper.

Dipper: listo, problema resuelto, ahora será mejor que me dirija a la cabaña ante de que ellos se preocupen (dice mientras mira al cielo notando que ya empieza a atardecer),

Empieza a caminar hacia la cabaña del misterio sin notar como unos ojos lo observan con asombro desde unos arbustos.

Tras unos minutos de caminar dipper llegar a la cabaña del misterio en donde encuentra a su hermana esperándolo en la puerta con cara de preocupación

Mabel: dippeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer (corre hacia él y se lanza a darle un abrazo) donde estabas me tenías muy preocupada

Dipper: tranquila Mabel solo perdí un poco en el bosque, todo está bien (dice mientras le devuelve el abrazo de manera reconfortante)

Tras terminar el abraso los 2 entraron a la cabaña, donde encontraron al tío Stan durmiendo en el sofá con el televisor encendido vestido con una camisilla blanca y unos pantaloncillos azules a rayas junto con unas pantuflas azules.

Dipper: lo mejor será que no lo despertemos además también deberíamos ir a dormir nosotros también (dice mientras mira hacia una ventana notando que ya había anochecido)

Mabel: está bien, pero mañana tendrás que pasar todo el día conmigo por hacerme preocupar, entendiste

Al escuchar dipper solo podía asentir con una leve sonrisa en su rostro después de eso los gemelos se dirigían hacia su habitación y se vistieron cada uno con su respectiva pijama,

La pijama de Mabel era un camisón grande de color morado que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas junto con unas medias violetas y una balaca morada en el pelo

En cambio la pijama de dipper era una camisa negra junto un pantalón de seda de color rojo, curiosamente la camisa tenia escrito en letras rojas la frase ** trust no one.**

Mabel: oye dipper que significa esa frase en tu camisa

Dipper: no es nada Mabel solo un recordatorio de un error mío,

Dijo dipper de manera tajante lo cual sorprendió mucho a su hermana pero decidió no prestarle atención debido al sueño que tenía.

Mabel: buenas noche dipper (dice mientras bosteza)

Dipper: buenas noche Mabel

Tras terminar de hablar, dipper apaga la lámpara y se sube a su cama en la cual tras unos minutos se duerme con una sonrisa al recordar los sucesos del día de hoy.

Notas el autor

Hola mis querido lectores espero que le haiga gustado el capítulo, sorprendentemente es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora.

Bueno escribí esto porque quería comentarles cómo se desarrollara la historia en el futuro y quería vuestra opinión.

Tengo planeado dividir la historia en 4 arcos los cuales se titulan:

Creaturas mágicas

Sombras del futuro

Distorsión amorosa

Y revelaciones en el olvido

Como podrán notar en el tercer arco será cuando se decidirá la pareja de dipper o las parejas todo dependerá de vuestra decisión.

Además me gustaría disculparme por mi demora al actualizar la historia y espero que no se molesten mucho.

Bueno ya saben si quieren que mejore en algo o ven algo que pueda mejorar la historia por favor escríbanlo en los comentarios y yo veré que puedo hacer

A por cierto en una parte de este capítulo puse una frase de la serie original a ver si pueden encontrarla

Con esto dicho, se despide su amigo darktsubasa9905

Que tengan una feliz navidad y año nuevo


	5. capitulo 5

Aclaración gravity falls no me pertenece de ninguna manera, le pertenece a su creador el cual sigo sin saber el nombre.

Por cierto los que tiene comillas son pensamientos o el personaje hace el movimiento de los dedos de entre comillas

Arco: creaturas mágicas

Capítulo 1: el monstruo del lago

Cabaña del misterio

Normal pov

Era un excelente día soleado en gravity falls, las aves cantaban, los animales comían y Dipper y Mabel hacían su competencia de mieles mientras comían unos wafles o eso sería lo que deberían estar haciendo pero en cambio vemos a una Mabel solitaria comiendo su desayuno mientras se pregunta en donde se encuentra su querido hermano, el cual ha estado actuando muy raro desde su llegada a gravity falls.

Mabel:(suspira) aaaaaahhhhhhhh, me pregunto dónde estará dipper, cuando me desperté esta mañana no estaba en su cama y no había ni siquiera una nota que dijera a donde se había marchado (dice mientras pincha sus wafles con un tenedor sin animo)

Mientras Mabel seguía pinchando sus wafles, el tío Stan entro a la cocina luciendo su habitual ropa de descanso o mejor dicho una camisilla blanca y unos pantaloncillos azules con rayas juntos con unas pantuflas y su inseparable gorro.

T. Stan: que pasa Mabel porque luces tan desanimada (pregunta con leve preocupación pues estaba extrañado del comportamiento tan apagado de su normalmente imperactiva sobrina)

Mabel: no es nada tío Stan, es solo que dipper no ha estado actuando de manera muy rara últimamente o eso creo yo, incluso hoy salió sin avisarme ni dejar una nota para saber a dónde iba(dice de manera un poco sin animo y extrañada por el comportamiento de su hermano)

T. Stan: hhhmmmmmmmm, tranquila Mabel seguro que no es nada, tal vez dipper solo salió a caminar o a explorar el bosque tú ya sabes cómo le gusta intentar descubrir misterio o explorar lugares, porque mejor no te olvidas de esa tonta preocupación y me acompañas hoy en una salida familiar.

Mabel: una salida familiar?, espero que no sea como la última diversión en familia que tuvimos tío Stan ( dice mientras se estremece al recordar dicho suceso) además recuerda lo que hizo Dipper una vez que se enteró lo que había pasado

T. Stan: ( se estremece al recordar) por favor no me recuerdes eso, nunca pensé que el pequeño camaron podría ser tan amenazante en especial con los policías, creo que algunos aún se están recuperando del trauma emocional que les dios al ver a tu hermano enfadado, pero dejando eso de lado, no te preocupes esta salida será en verdad divertida solo tiene que vendarte los ojos y subir al coche pensaba en llevarlos a los dos pero supongo que dipper tenía otros planes, así que no se puede hacer nada.

Mabel: bueno tío Stan (dice con su ánimo habitual)

Mientras estos dos planeaban su salida familiar, vemos a nuestro querido protagonista (vistiendo unos pantalones negros y una camisa de color rojo junto con unos zapatos negro y guantes en sus manos) el cual se encontraba en la punta de uno de los picos de las montañas que rodeaban el pueblo observando el paisaje mientras los fuertes vientos mecían su cabello

Pico de la montaña

Dipper pov

"Qué curioso, por alguna razón ciento que alguien está hablando de mí, mmm, de seguro no es nada pero será mejor terminar lo que vine a hacer aquí rápido si no Mabel podría empezar a preguntarse en donde ando metido además si no me falla la memoria hoy es el día en que vamos a ir al lago con el tío Stan y nos encontraremos por primera vez con el loco McGucket" (piensa mientras empieza a caminar hacia el borde del pico de la montaña)

"bueno si no estoy mal lo que busco debería estar justamente aquí"(piensa mientras observa un enorme hueco oscuro , el cual se encuentra justamente debajo del pico de la montaña o mejor dicho acantilado)

"(suspira) aaahhhh, desde que obtuve estos poderes no me he dejado de preguntar si talvez cipher de alguna manera logro influenciarme con su locura porque estoy seguro que en mi línea del tiempo nunca se me había ocurrido una idea tan demente. (Dice mientras se para en el borde del acantilado mirando hacia abajo)

"Ya que, hagamos esto" (de repente se lanza al vacío cayendo hacia el enorme agujero)

Normal pov

Mientras nuestro héroe se lanza a un desconocido destino con el único fin de encontrar algo de suma importancia para su destino, nuestro dos queridos pinnes, Mabel y Stan acaban de llegar al lugar de diversión familiar favorito de Stan mejor conocido como el lago de gravity falls el cual era un excelente lugar de pesca.

A lo largo del lago podemos ver a varios de los habitantes de gravity falls pescando cada uno a su propia manera y en el caso del padre de Wendy apaleando a un pobre e inocente pescado de tal manera que los luchadores de la UFC se estremecerían al observar tal paliza.

T. Stan: bueno aquí estamos Mabel, el mejor lugar para pasar una tarde en familia, aquí podremos pescar algunos buenos peces no te emociona eso.(dice con alegría al observar el lago)

Mabel: claro tío Stan seguro que la pasaremos muy bien pescando pero no puedo evitar preocuparme un poco por dipper ya ha pasado toda la mañana y nada que aparece empiezo a pensar que se pudo haber perdido o algo, (dice de manera feliz pero termina con un tono de leve preocupación)

T. Stan: hmmmmmm, puede que tengas razón, ya hace un buen rato que no vemos a dipper sabes que pesquemos durante un tiempo y si no aparece iremos a buscarlo te parece bien?(dice mientras se acariciaa la barbilla de manera pensativa)

Mabel: ¡está bien tío Stan!, por cierto estas seguro que será divertido pescar en este lago porque parece un poco aburrido eso de la pesca (dice mientras observar alrededor)

Antes de que están pudiera responder a eso, de la nada apareció un anciano gritando como loco, el anciano parecía tener una altura de 1.70 además vestía un overol café con algunos remaches en él y un sombrero café alargado pero lo más curioso era que andaba descalzo junto con un par de vendas en vueltas en sus pies y tenía un gran yeso en su mano izquierda por último el misterioso anciano tenía una gran y frondosa barba que le llegaba casi hasta los pies

Anciano: LO VI, LO VI OTRA VEZ (dice mientras corre despavoridamente y causa destrozos por donde pasa) ES EL GOBBLEWONKER DE GRAVITY FALLS, VENGAN ANTES DE QUE SE VUELVA A ESCAPAR (dice de manera histérica mientras empieza a bailar de manera rara)

Mabel: tío Stan de que está hablando el anciano adorable (pregunta de manera divertida al observar el baile del anciano)

T. Stan: no le prestes atención Mabel son meras patrañas de un anciano loco y decrepito, mejor vamos al bote que los peces se pueden acabar (dice de manera un poco irritada al escuchar lo que dijo el viejo)

Mabel: oh vamos tío Stan no me puede decir que no te parece curioso lo que está diciendo el anciano, tal vez sea verdad que existe ese gobblewonker (dice de manera esperanzada al pensar en una posible aventura)

Anciano: (escucha lo que dice Mabel y se acerca ella hasta quedar frente a ella) NO ES UN TAL VEZ NIÑA, EL GOBBLEWONKER ES VERDAD, JUSTO AHORA DESTRUYO MI BOTE DE UNA SOLIDA MORDIDA Y SE ESCABULLO A LA ISLA UNDETRASEROS, TIENE QUE CREERME NIÑA ES ¡VERDAD¡ ( dice de manera histérica mientras sacude a Mabel por los hombros)

Mabel: ( un poco mareada al ser sacudida) está bien anciano te creo , oye tío Stan que tal si vamos esa isla a ver si en verdad existe esa cosa sería mucho más divertido que pescar, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(dice mientras pone ojos de cachorro al final)

Y como todo hombre o existencia masculina carece de la capacidad o fuerza de voluntad para negar ese ataque especial de las mujeres, el viejo Stan no pude hacer más que aceptar de mala gana aunque no estaba seguro si su viejo bote podría llevarlo hasta esa isla de manera segura, curiosamente en ese momento apareció Soos a bordo de un gran bote y con ganas de ayudar a Mabel con esta travesía lo cual era muy conveniente , sin embargo mientras los pinnes subían al vote no notaron que el extraño anciano había abandonado el lugar hace un tiempo hacia un rumbo desconocido

Mientras nuestros queridos pinnes junto con Soos se dirigían a la misteriosa isla para poder descubrir la verdad de esa misteriosa creatura a varios kilómetros de hay en una ubicación bajo tierra podemos observar a nuestro protagonista cayendo de manera muy sonora en el fondo del gran agujero oscuro al que había saltado anteriormente desde la montaña

Cueva subterránea

Dipper pov

"Definitivamente cypher me ha influenciado con su maldita locura, pero que se le puede hacer" (piensa mientras se sacude el polvo de su ropa)

Bueno, lo primero es obtener algo de luz, ya que no veo absolutamente nada (dice mientras en su mano aparece una llama azul para iluminar la cueva)

Hhmmmm, esto es definitivamente interesante al inicio no creí que R. Mabel tuviera razón pero viéndolo por mí mismo definitivamente resulta algo extraordinario (dice mientras observa el aspecto de la cueva)

(La cueva al ser iluminada por la llama de dipper revela un aspecto sorprendente ya que al parecer está completamente compuesta por cristales de todos los colores incluso el suelo parecía hecho de cristal además en las paredes se podían observan un sinfín de símbolos y marcas extrañas por ultimo en frente de dipper se encontraba un largo corredor de cristales que parecía llevar a una cámara subterránea más adelante)

Parece que solo hay un camino para avanzar, pero ante necesito asegurarme que nadie pueda encontrar esta lugar en especial cualquiera de la basuras sobrenaturales de gravity falls (dice mientras crea una pequeña bola de energía en su palma)

Con esto debería bastar (dice para después lanzar la pequeña bola al techo de la cueva y después empezar a caminar hacia el pasillo)

( La pequeña bola al tocar el techo causo una gran explosión la cual bloqueo por completo la entrada a dicha cueva)

Bien, ahora es momento de encontrar lo que vine a buscar (dice mientras observa de reojo desde el pasillo la destrucción causada por su poder)

(Empieza avanzar por el pasillo hasta llegar al final de este en donde al parecer se encuentra con una cámara completamente cerrada lo único raro en esta cámara de cristal es el extraño mural que tiene pintado en una de sus paredes)

Asique esto es a lo que cypher se refería cuando dijo que nunca ante había visto algo como esto, definitivamente puedo darle la razón, jamás en mi vida o en los recuerdos de los demás había presenciado tal cosa (dice mientras observa incrédulo el mural frente a él)

(Para poder ver el mural solo sigue el link que dejo aquí: /users/imagecache/display/image/19318-fate-stay-night-miki-sayaka-oktavia-von-seckendorff. )

En serio no puedo creer, que esto siga existiendo a pesar de los milenios que han pasado y lo que es peor que esta vez no hay nadie con el conocimiento para evitar que **eso** vuelva a ocurrir ( dice mientras aprieta fuertemente sus manos debido a la ira al observar una cierta figura en el moral)

Pero nada de eso importa ahora, esta vez no habrá nada que me detenga para proteger a mis seres queridos incluso si tengo que sacrificar absolutamente toda mi existencia para hacerlo (dice mientras sus ojos se iluminan con su poder)

Aunque de cierta manera es muy gratificante saber que me volveré a encontrar con **ella** después de todo tenemos varios asunto sin resolver entre nosotros, pero dejando eso lado será mejor que destruya este lugar no necesito que los esbirros de ellos vengan y descubran este lugar por ahora absorberé solo la energía remanente que queda del mural para luego destruirlo ( dice para después apuntar su mano al mural y hacer que mural brille de color blanco para después desvanecer en pequeñas partículas de luz que se introducen dentro del cuerpo de dipper)

Bien, con esto debería bastar ahora es momento de destruir este lugar (dice mientras su puño se ilumina de color amarillo hasta estar completamente cubierto por la energía amarilla para después golpear con fuerza el suelo de la cueva formando varias grietas en la estructura)

Listo, ahora es momento de irme, Mabel debe estar preguntándose en donde estoy y si mi memoria no me falla deben estar en el lago (dice para después chasquear los dedos y desaparecer en un destello azul mientras la cueva se derrumba completamente sobre si misma)

Lago de gravity falls

Normal pov

(Un brillante destello azul aparece en los bosques cercanos al lago, cuando el destello se apaga aparece dipper)

Dipper: Hhmmmm, que curioso creí que me tele transportado hacia la ubicación de Mabel pero al parecer no fue así, parece que tendré que practicar más estos poderes (dice con una cara de confusión en su rostro)

Bueno, después arreglare eso por ahora debería dirigirme hacia el lago para encontrarme con Mabel y ese supuesto monstruo del lago (dice mientras empieza a caminar hacia el lago sin percatarse que alguien lo había visto)

?: Cómo es posible que apareciera así de la nada , primero fue esa cosa rara con el libro y ahora esto definitivamente debo saber ¿Quién eres tú?

Mientras la persona desconocida seguía observando la retirada de nuestro joven pines no muy lejos de hay en una isla en la mitad del lago se está desarrollando un suceso histórico que cambiaría para siempre la existencia de todo el universo así es señora y señores este suceso se conoce como el ataque de súper curiosidad de Mabel pines , el cual la llevo a salir corriendo por toda la isla con el fin de satisfacer su basta curiosidad ignorando de manera olímpica a los dos pobres adulto que la perseguían por toda isla con el fin de pararla.

Stan: mabeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel, por el amor de dios para de correr estos viejos huesos no pueden seguir haciendo esto (dice mientras jadea de manera continua al parecer por el cansancio)

Soos: el señor pines tiene razón Mabel, mi cuerpo no está hecho para hacer esto por favor para (dice para después detenerse y recuperar aire)

En ese momento ya sea por obra divina o simple casualidad el torbellino de energía conocido como Mabel decidió detenerse a unos pocos metros de los exhaustos adultos para poder observar el paisaje lleno de niebla que los rodeaba

Mabel: oigan tío Stan, Soos ¿dónde estamos? (dice mientras observa en todas las direcciones)

Al escuchar la pregunta de la joven pines los dos adultos se dieron cuenta que el estar persiguiendo a Mabel se habían olvidado de marcar el sendero o por lo menos recordar el camino para poder regresar al bote, lo cual los ponía en una mala situación ya que se encontraban perdidos en medio de una pequeña isla y para empeorar las cosas en ese preciso momento la niebla que cubría la isla se había vuelto mucho más densa impidiéndoles poder ver de manera clara sus alrededores

Stan: muy bien que nadie se altere, lo único que debemos hacer es encontrar la orilla de la isla y de ahí empezar a buscar el bote, bien, entonces vamos Mabel y Soos no se separen de mi y manténganse cerca no se sabe que animales podría haber en esta isla (dice mientras observa alrededor de maneras desconfiada)

Mabel y Soos: muy bien tío Stan/ señor Pines (dicen al mismo tiempo)

Mientras nuestros perdidos aventureros empezaban a caminar en una dirección al azar para poder salir de esa isla desconociendo que a unos cuantos kilómetros de dicha isla la otra mitad de los hermanos pines había arribado al muelle del lago con el fin de localizar a su hermana

Dipper: hhmmm al parecer no están aquí en el lago eso significa que aún se encuentran en la isla con esa imitación robótica de un monstruo (dice mientras observa alrededor del muelle en busca de su familia) "me pregunto que si debería dirigirme de inmediato a la isla o esperar a que se encuentren con el robot de loco McGucket"

Mientras nuestro querido protagonista seguía pensando una misteriosa figura se empezaba a acercar al joven pines por la espalda de este, curiosamente cuando estaba a punto de tocar su hombro y probablemente darle un susto , el joven pines se dio la vuelta rápidamente y sostuvo de manera firme pero no con demasiada fuerza la mano de la misteriosa figura

Dipper: quien eres y ¿porque te acercas a mí? (dice de manera seria mientras entrecierra sus ojos)

?: Ah o oye tranquilo no quería molestarte simplemente venía a saludarte ya que nunca te había visto por aquí ( dice de manera un poco tímida y asustada por la mirada de Dipper)

Tras escuchar esto, Dipper soltó la mano de la misteriosa joven para después intentar disculparse sin embargo antes de hacerlo no pudo evitar fijarse en la apariencia de esta y quedar un poco sorprendido al observarla.

Después de todo, la joven parecía un poco surrealista, ya que tenía el pelo largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros y de un color amatista brillante casi hasta el punto de parecer brillar con la luz del sol, además tenía los ojos de un suave color celeste y tenía la piel del mismo tono que el de Dipper además esta vestido con un sencillo vestido de tirantes blanco el cual tenía flores por todo el vestido y para terminar tenía una sandalias de color blanco en sus pies

Con todo esto la joven parecía sin lugar a dudas resaltar encontraste con toda la gente que Dipper había conocido hasta ahora, en una línea paralela nuestro joven pines se hubiera congelado al ver tan bella joven o hubiera intentado una presentación cool para impresionarla pero lastimosamente en esta realidad Dipper tenía suficiente experiencia en la vida (autor: tal vez mas de la que debería tener un niño de 12 años pero que le podrá hacer) y por lo tanto nuestro joven pines fue capaz de mantener la compostura y analizar a la joven en menos de un microsegundo para luego proseguir con su disculpa todo esto sin que la joven se diera cuenta.

Dipper: oh, lo siento por mi manera tan brusca de reaccionar es que no me gusta que se me acerquen por la espalda, en fin, mira en verdad lo siento no fue mi intención asustarte en serio (dice con tono arrepentido), déjame presentarme mi nombre es Dipper pines y tengo 12 años, por cierto si no es mucha molestia me podrías decir tu nombre (dice de manera un poco curiosa)

?: o tranquilo está bien, no hace falta que te disculpes conmigo después de todo fue mi error (dice con un poco de vergüenza por la disculpa de Dipper) , ah y mi nombre es Maia Walker y también tengo 12 años, mucho gusto conocerte Dipper( dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al parecer feliz de conocer a un posible amigo)

Dipper: también es un gusto para mi conocerte Maia, y dime que te trae por aquí a gravity falls (dice mientras empieza a caminar junto a Maia hacia un banco que se encontraba cerca de ellos para después sentarse junto con ella en dicho banco)

Maia: bueno, estoy de vacaciones junto a mi familia, más específicamente mi hermano mayor y yo, ya que nuestros padres no pudieron venir debido al trabajo, como nos estábamos aburriendo en el lugar que alquilamos para quedarnos decidimos venir al lago a pasar el rato asique mi hermano se fue a pescar y yo me quede aquí viendo el paisaje (dice de forma alegre mientras sonríe), y tu Dipper que haces aquí?

Dipper: bueno, al igual que tu estoy aquí con mi familia más específicamente mi hermana y mi tío y estamos pasando el verano en la casa de nuestro tío mientras nuestros padres trabajan, y se suponía que hoy vendríamos al lago a pasar el tiempo con nuestro tío pero debido a un inconveniente no pude llegar al mismo tiempo que ellos asique estaba buscándolos hace un momento ( dice de manera relajada mientras observa el lago o más específicamente la isla que se encuentra en dicho lago), aunque creo saber en dónde se encuentran justo ahora ( dice de manera relajada)

Maia: que interesante (dice mientras dirige su mirada hacia donde Dipper estaba viendo) oye Dipper sé que sonara raro pero te gustaría pasar el tiempo conmigo el viernes, es que hasta ahora eres el único chico de mi edad con el que he logrado hablar de manera normal (dice mientras gana un pequeño sonrojo al terminar de hablar), eso y eres también el único que no ha actuado de manera tonta al verme (dice con cierto fastidio al recordar sus anteriores intentos de socialización)

Obviamente cualquier joven normal hubiera aceptado la invitación de inmediato y hasta con un cierto grado de felicidad pero nuevamente el joven pines es cualquier cosa menos normal.

Dipper: mmmmmm, está bien el viernes no tengo nada que hacer (dice de manera tranquila mientras se levanta del banco) bueno ha sido un gusto pasar el rato contigo Maia pero lastimosamente debo encontrar a mi familia antes que de que se metan en problemas, entonces nos vemos el viernes en frente de la casa de mi tío Stan, aquí está la dirección (le da un papel a Maia con la dirección de la cabaña del misterio)

Maia: está bien Dipper, nos vemos el viernes entonces (dice mientras sus ojos se encuentran en el papel que Dipper le dio) eh?, donde esta (dice mientras voltea hacia todo los lados debido a que Dipper de alguna manera ya no se encontraba frente a ella)"¿ qué raro juraría que estaba en frente mío?"

Mientras nuestra joven misteriosa seguía pensando en cómo Dipper había desaparecido de tan misteriosa manera, a unos cuantos kilómetros de hay en la isla undetraseros un destello azul podía observarse aparecer de la nada en la playa de dicha isla, cuando el destello se apagó ahí se encontraba nuestro joven héroe, el cual miraba a sus alrededores para ver si localizaba a su querida hermana junto con su tío y Soos.

Sin embargo antes que pudiera empezar a caminar, escucho un gran estruendo el cual provenía de unos de los lados de la isla

Dipper: parece que encontré a Mabel (dice mientras sonríe de manera un tanto burlona), bueno lo mejor será ir a ayudarlos (dice para después desaparecer en un destello)

Mientras nuestro joven pines se dirigía hacia donde estaba su hermana, podemos observar a un grupo de tres persona corriendo como locos mientras son perseguidos por el famoso gobblewonker, curiosamente estas tres persona parecían estar discutiendo al mismo tiempo que corren lo cual es sorprendente ya que no parecen quedarse sin aire

Stan: ¡esto es culpa de ustedes dos¡ (dice mientras corre), esto jamás hubiera pasado si me hubieran escuchado y nos hubiéramos quedado ¡PESCANDO¡(dice para termina con un grito)

Mabel: tranquilo tío Stan, no es necesario que te alteres tanto al fin y al cabo nos divertimos no es así? (dice de manera alegre y positiva mientras corre)

Soos: (no dice nada porque intenta correr con todo lo que tiene lo cual se demuestra por la forma en como está sudando) (autor: eso te pasa por no estar acostumbrado a correr :v)

Dejando de lado la discusión familiar, nuestros tres aventureros seguían corriendo sin percatarse de dos cosas, una: por fortuna o pura suerte se estaban dirigiendo hacia al bote aunque no lo pudieran ver por la niebla y dos: uno de los árboles de la isla había caído de manera "misteriosa" sobre el monstruo dejándolo tieso aunque ninguno de ellos parecía darse cuenta de esto.

Asique siguieron corriendo dejando atrás el destruido monstruo a merced de nuestro joven héroe el cual había aparecido hace un rato en la copa de uno de los árboles para después descender y empezar a dirigirse hacia el caído monstruo o más específicamente la escotilla que este tenía en uno de sus lados

Dipper: "esto definitivamente me trae muchos recuerdos (dice mientras sonríe), lastimosamente eso es lo único que son vacíos y equivocados recuerdos de un joven cuyos ideales lo guiaron a una senda que únicamente trajo le trajo desgracia y tragedia (dice con un poco de dolor e ira en su tono mientras sus ojos empiezan a brillar) pero definitivamente cambiare eso pero por ahora jugare un poco más con los suceso de esta línea temporal (dice mientras coge la manija de la escotilla para después arrancarla con todo y puerta), Buenas tarde señor McGucket.

Loco McGucket: aaahah, debo arreglar esto circuitos y entonces (se percata de Dipper) , pero y tu quien eres ( dice con tono confuso)

Dipper: eso mi querido señor es algo no debe interesarle ( dice de manera cortes), es más debería interesarle mejor su propio bienestar ( sonríe de manera fría y cruel)

Loco McGucket: mí, mi bienestar (dice tartamudeando y tragando saliva)

Dipper: tranquilo mi amable señor, nada le ocurrirá a usted siempre y cuando colabore conmigo y mis necesidades después de todo (sus ojos brillan amarillo y aguamarina) **la muerte de mis enemigos no vendrá tan fácilmente como yo desearía (**dice mientras empieza su sonrisa se extiende por toda su rostro mostrando una gran cantidad de locura retenida y empieza acercarse más al loco McGucket)

Mientras nuestro amable héroe discute con su futuro socio a varios metros podemos observar a la familia pines y a Soos abordando el barco de manera apresurada para después encenderlo y salir a máxima velocidad de ahí

Mabel: ufff, eso estuvo cerca, (dice mientras intenta recuperar el aire) oye tío Stan creo que ahora sí que sería un momento para aprender a pescar (dice mientras camina hacia su tío)

Tío Stan: sabes que, estoy de acuerdo contigo por esta vez, creo que un poco de relajante pesca sería lo mejor (dice mientras suspira para después sentarse en la silla del barco para poder descansar) tu qué opinas Soos (voltea a ver hacia donde se encuentra Soos)

Soos: (se encuentra tirado en suelo del barco intentando recuperar el aliento debido a esto solo lograr levantar su mano derecha con el pulgar para mostrar su aceptación acerca del plan de pescar)

Tío Stan: bueno, como todos están de acuerdo, lo primero que debemos hacer es regresar al muelle y obtener un poco de equipo para pesca junto con un balde de carnada (dice mientras empieza a conducir el bote hacia el muelle)

Mientras Stan conducía hacia el muelle, Mabel y Soos hablaron durante un tiempo sobre diversas cosas aunque hubo un algo que de repente conecto en la mente de Soos pues ahora que pensaba de manera clara la situación, se dio cuenta que durante toda esta travesía su amigo Dipper no había lo cual le parecía algo extraño pues el parecía siempre estar junto a su hermana

Soos: oiga señor pines, ¿dónde está Dipper?(dice mientras pone una cara de confusión)

Apenas Soos termino de hablar ocurrieron dos cosas, la primera el ánimo de Mabel se vino un poco abajo al recordar que hermano no había estado con ella durante todo el día y la segunda el barco llego al muelle frenando de manera abrupta debido al shock de Stan al recordar que su sobrino no había aparecido durante todo este tiempo lo cual le empezaba a preocupar un poco

Stan: está bien, cambio de planes antes de ir a pescar buscaremos a Dipper (dice mientras empieza a caminar hacia la escalera que se encuentra al lado del bote para poder bajar de barco)

Soos/Mabel: está bien (dicen al mismo tiempo mientras siguen a Stan para bajar del bote)

Afortunadamente para nuestros héroes la búsqueda de Dipper no muro mucho tiempo que digamos después de todo apenas salieron del muelle pudieron vislumbrar a en la lejanía un joven cuyo aspecto se les hacía muy familiar curiosamente dicho joven esta al parecer teniendo una muy agradable conversación con una jovencita que se encontraba sentada al lado suyo

Debido a la curiosidad o más bien la posibilidad que dicho joven fuera Dipper , nuestro 3 mosqueteros decidieron, empezar a caminar hacia la ubicación de dicho joven para descubrir de manera gratificante que sus sospechas no eran erróneas después de todo dicho joven si resulto ser nuestro querido héroe

Dipper: en serio, te lo digo tienes que conocer a mi hermana estoy seguro que se llevarían muy bien ustedes dos (dice de manera un poco alegre mientras finge no percatarse de la presencia de su familia y su amigo que se empezaban a acercar poco a poco)

Maia: ¿estás seguro?(dice de con todo dudoso), aunque no lo creas mis anteriores intentos de hacer amistad con chicas de mi edad no resultaron muy bien que digamos , al fin y al cabo todas siempre pensaban que yo era una rara debido a mis gustos y mi apariencia (dice de manera un poco desanimada para suspirar al terminar de hablar)

Dipper: tranquila, puedo asegurarte que se llevaran bien (dice con tono reconfortante), después de todo Mabel siempre a sido una persona muy cariñosa y amistosa (dice de manera seguro para después ser embestido por el espécimen súper cariñoso conocido como Mabel)

Dipper: ufff (sonido del aire saliéndosele), ves te lo dije, muy cariñosa (dice un poco entrecortado por la falta de aire)

Mabel: Dipper pines, se puede saber en nombre de todo los sagrado unicornios, donde has estado todo este tiempo, me tenías muy preocupada (dice con todo de reprimenda para después sonreír de manera traviesa), pero puedo ver que en realidad te la estaba pasando muy bien no es cierto pequeño picaron (dice mientras se separa de su hermano para golpearlo en la costillas con su codo de manera juguetona)

Dipper: no es nada de lo que piensas Mabel,( dice mientras se para del suelo) solamente estábamos hablando además la conocí hace poco aunque ( sonríe de manera traviesa) debo admitir que no puedo negar que disfrute mucho de su compañía ( dice con tono coqueto)

(Autor: ok, incluso para mí eso sonó muy oc viniendo de Dipper)

Maia: (se sonroja al escuchar a Dipper pero voltea la cara hacia otro lado para que no se den cuenta)

Stan: ok, no es por arruinarles la fiesta a los pájaros del amor, pero lastimosamente ya tenemos que irnos, ya que al parecer perdimos mucho tiempo con nuestra pequeña aventura en la isla( dice mientras voltea a ver hacia el solo para observar que ya está atardeciendo), además me gustaría estar en la cabaña antes de que anocheciera asique Dipper despídete de tu amiga mientras Mabel , Soos y yo nos empezamos a empacar en el auto los instrumentos de pesca que deje afuera (dice mientras le giña el ojo a Dipper para después empezar a caminar hacia donde esta el auto)

Mabel: bueno fue un gusto conocerte amiga de Dipper ojala puedas pasarte por nuestras casa uno de esto días, espérame tío Stan (sale corriendo tras el tío Stan junto con Soos)

Dipper: no puedo decir que no me esperaba esa reacción de mi hermana, pero que se le podrá hacer (suspira), bueno fue un gusto pasar el tiempo contigo Maia

Maia: lo mismo digo Dipper, me divertí mucho contigo hoy, espero con ansias el viernes (dice de manera alegre)

A lo lejos se escucha una voz llamando a Maia de manera repetida al parecer era su hermano que la estaba buscando

Maia: (voltea hacia donde escucha la voz) ese debe de ser mi hermano, será mejor que vaya rápido, nos vemos Dipper (al terminar de hablar sale corriendo en dirección a la voz)

Dipper: "que joven tan curiosa, me recordó a Mabel de cierta manera pero resulta inquietante que haya aparecido de manera tan repentina después de todo no recuerdo haberla visto jamás durante el mi línea temporal, (piensa mientras estrecha los ojos en la dirección en la que se fue Maia), tal vez simplemente estoy siendo paranoico a lo mejor (empieza a caminar hacia donde se encuentra el coche) pero dejando eso de lado espero que esa vieja cabra siga mis indicaciones al pie de la letra sino tendré que tener otra agradable **charla** con el ( piensa mientras sus ojos de iluminan un poco)

Mientras nuestro héroe seguía pensando en la colaborativa y amable charla que tuvo con el loco McGucket hace cierto tiempo, no se percató que había llegado al coche hasta que escucho a su hermana diciéndole que se subiera, lo cual hizo en seguida

Stan: bueno, ya están todos?, ( responden de manera afirmativa), bien entonces vámonos ( dice para después encender el coche y empezar a conducir hacia la cabaña del misterio)

Mabel: y dime Dipper como te fue con tu nueva amiga (dice con tono sugerente y una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras pincha un el costado de su hermano con el dedo)

Dipper: me fue bien (dice ignorando el tono sugerente de su hermana) , es agradable estoy seguro que le caerías bien ( dice para después chasquear los dedos por algún motivo)

Mabel: hmhmhmm tal vez tenga razón será interesante conocerla (bosteza) pero por ahora creo que dormiré un rato por alguna razón me siento muy cansada (dice mientras se recuesta en el hombro de su hermano para después quedarse dormida de inmediato)

Dipper: descansa hermanita, te lo mereces (sonríe) después de todo tuviste un día muy ajetreado (dice mientras acaricia la cabeza de Mabel para después voltear a ver el paisaje y preguntarse qué le depara este nuevo mundo)

Autor: Bueno, mis queridos lectores con esto terminamos el primer capítulo del arco creaturas mágicas e iniciamos la primera saga de esta historia me pregunto qué le deparara el futuro a nuestros querido héroes.

Además me gustaría pedir perdón por la tan grande demora en publicar este capítulo sinceramente me gustaría tener alguna excusa valida pero no tengo ninguna simplemente no tenía inspiración para el crear el capítulo hasta hace poco , pero tranquilos que no pienso abandonar esta historia hasta que la logre terminar así me tome años hacerlo la pienso terminar.

Bueno, dejando eso claro , les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia ya saben si quieren que cambie algo en la historia o ven que estoy algo mal y puedo mejorarlo por favor díganmelo en los comentarios para que pueda mejorar este fic hasta su máximo potencial

A por cierto me gustaría saludar de manera especial a algunas de las persona que me han escrito comentarios y me han ayudado a mejorar mi historias dichas personas son:

Master master god

Slash Torrance ( fue el primero en comentar mi historia y en darme consejos para mejorar gracias)

Shinigami dxd

Eso son todo hasta ahora espero en futuro poder saludar a más gente y agradecerles por sus concejo, les deseo un saludo a todos mis lectores y un buen día, se despide su amigo darktsubasa99

¿´por cierto que le parecía mi oc?


End file.
